A Fairytale Ending
by thefoxleaps
Summary: in order to kick his addiction to dilaudid Reid turns to Morgan for support and gets more than he bargined for. READ AND REVIEW takes place after Jones in the second season  NOT ABANDONED. CHECK MY HOMEPAGE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Spencer Reid was silent, he usually was one to randomly spout out random unnecessary facts at top speed. However ever since the case with Tobias Hankel, Reid had been quieter than usual. After the hugs that were exchanged when the rest of the members of the group had found Reid, Spencer hadn't touched a single member of the team. When one of the others made a move to touch him, Reid shied away. At night the only way that Spencer got any sleep was shooting up the dilaudid that he had taken from Hankel's pocket. In an effort to conserve the precious drug, Reid had taken to downing large cups of coffee by the dozen. the coffee ensured that he didn't have to relive the torture over and over again.

He stretched out his long legs in front of him, knees cracking. Slowly he crossed his ankels under the table. Spencer's desk was covered with stacks of paper, files that he had yet to read. In the time before Hankel all these files would have been long finished, he probably would have taken some files from his collegues. But today was different. Lately every waking moment Reid was plagued by memories of what had happened to him. He was distracted and it was showing in his job. Spencer had started being late for meetings and there was that time a couple months ago that he had missed the plane. Gideon was the only one who he knew knew about his drug problem, Spencer hadn't been able to find it in himself to tell either Morgan, JJ, Garcia or Prentiss what Tobias had done to him, how despite his begging Tobias had forcibly injected him with dilaudid.

"Hey Spence!" Reid jumped when JJ's voiced startled him out of his thoughts, he looked up meeting her eyes. "We have a new case. Team meeting in five." Spencer just nodded and looked back down at his hands clasped in his lap. He couldn't continue to live like this, Spencer's eyes glanced down at his clothed covered arm. Reid knew the statistics of an addict recovering let alone staying clean. he knew this was something he couldn't do alone.

"Reid! you coming?" Morgan's voice rang through the bullpen. Spencer nodded before pulling himself to his full height and walking across the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reid walked into the briefing room, the rest of the team was sitting around the table already. JJ had already started briefing the rest of the team. they all looked at the door when Reid walked through. he noticed that their gazes lingered on him longer than necessary, before returning to the folders in front of them. what Reid didn't noticed was that Morgan's eyes lingered on him longer than anyone else. Reid mumbled an apology before sliding into the nearest chair.

"what do we have?" Spencer spoke as soon as his body was fully in the chair. the rest of the team was silent, he raised his eyebrows. JJ was the first one speak.

"we have a triple homicide in boston." Spencer looked up as images flashed on the plasma screen tv, showing pictures of the victims. "it seems that our unsub is targeting women in their late twenties and early thirties. the victims have different financial backgrounds and share no common characteristics beside the fact that they are all women. they were all found with their throats slashed with a cross burned into their chest." when JJ was done speaking she turned and sat herself in one of the chairs nearest the large screen. the rest of the team continued looking through their files, Spencer reading at a his usual pace to catch up with the rest of the team. after a couple minutes of silence Hotch looked at each member of his team, Spencer noticed that his bosses eyes lingered on him longer than anyone else on the team. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get away with how he had been acting for much longer. the team was starting to noticed that something was seriously wrong. at first they had attributed it with PTSD steming from the Hankel case.

"Wheels up in 20." Hotch's voice cut through the silence of the room, startling Spencer from his thoughts. "Reid, Morgan i want you two to go over the crime scene of victim number one. See if you can't find any clue as to the unsub's motives. See if you can get an ID of the victim. Rossi and Prentiss do the same for the victim number two. JJ, you're with me, we're going to look into vicitm number three. if that's all, i expect you all on the plane on time." again Hotch's eye slongered on Spencer as he said the last words.

"what about Gideon?" Spencer's voice was quiet.

"he'll be meeting us in boston once his recruiting trip to LA is done." with that Hotch stood, file in hand and walked out the briefing room door. the rest of the team followed him, leaving Reid alone in the room by himself. He stared at the photos that were flashing on the screen, "what did these women have in common?" Reid thought to himself as he watched the crime scene photos flash in front of his eyes. Slowly Reid walked up to the plasma, arms crossing in front of him, looking at each photo carefully.

the noise from the planes engine cut through Spencer's thoughts as the plane readied to take off. he was still looking at the crime scene photos. he wasn't sure what about them got under his skin, but something about them unsettled him. they made him feel sick to his stomach.

"hey pretty boy! what's on your mind?" Morgan's voice from the seat across from him startled him. Spencer jumped before looking over at Derek. onw was his chance. he had tried for months to deal with his drug problem by himself, but nothing had worked. it was months later and he was still using. Spencer had thought that once he ran out of dilaudid that he would have been able to end his addiction, but that hadn't happened. it was months later and he had found a way to continue his addiction. he slowly lowered the file down onto the tops of his legs, wresting them in his lap, he looked at Derek, sizing him up. he had been there for him when he had needed advice on what to do about Lila Archer. he was like the older brother he never had, and on some level spencer thought of morgan as more than just a friend and brother.

"remember the hankel case?" Reid's voice was soft, he only wanted to tell morgan, he didn't want anyone else on the team to know about his problem. morgan nodded, the expression on his face showing that it was something that he could never forget and would never forget. "hankel was a junkie. his drug of choice being dilaudid." spencer paused to take a deep breath, the concerned look on morgan's face caused his breath to hitch. "when hankel was in his tobias alter he would inject me with dilaudid. he told me it helped with the pain. i begged him not to, i told him i didn't want it. but he wouldn't listen. i hated it! but i grew to love it."

Spencer didn't see morgan move from his seat across from him and into the seat beside him, for his eyes were clouded by the tears that streamed down his face. morgan's arm looped around the younger man's shoulders and pulled him close, the older man resting his head on the top of the younger man's.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once Reid had stopped crying, he realized the position Morgan and he was in. Spencer quickly righted himself and pulled himself out of Morgan's arms. he angrily swipped at his eyes, trying to hide the fact that he had been crying. he didn't want anyone else on the plane to realize he had been crying. Luckily morgan and he were sitting with their backs to the rest of the people on the plane, so unless they had been sitting right next to them they wouldn't have realized that spencer had been crying.

"hey there pretty boy. it's okay to cry." morgan's voice was soft and soothing, slowly he reached up spencer's face with his hand and wiped away the tears on the younger man's cheeks. Reid gasped, hi breath hitching in his throat, he fought the tears that threatened to stream out of his eyes again. "let's get to boston and we'll talk then, once we get settled." Morgan leaned forward and planted a light kiss on Reid's lips. suddenly morgan stood up and walked back down the plane and slid into a seat next to Prentiss. Spencer watched morgan walk down the aisle of the plane, wondering to himself what had just happened.

he shook his head in an effort to clear his head, he had to think about the case right now. he couldn't be distracted by anything, especially being distracted by one derek morgan. reid looked back down at the file that was still resting on his lap. he waited a couple seconds before flipping the file till he reached the crime scene photos again. he couldn't put a finger on exactly what bothered him about them. slowly spencer traced his fingers over the glossy finish.

"Reid! come over here we need you to look at the geography of the crimes." Spencer's head shot up, hearing the rough voice of Hotch call out his name.

"Yes sir! right away." the young man stumbled over his words in an effort to get them out. he quickly rose to his feet, causing the folder on his lap to spill onto the floor. "shit!" he mumbled under his breath, before stooping down to scoop up all the papers that had scattered all over the floor. once he was sure that all the papers had been collected, spencer stumbled over to where the rest of the team was sitting. he slipped into a seat next to Rossi, shuffling the disorganized papers in his hands.

"umm... it appears that the unsub is staying local for the moment. the killings are all focused in the north end. it is unclear whether the victims lived in that area since we don't know whether the victims all belonged to the same income bracket. but they were all found within fifteen miles of each other." Reid rushed through his information. the sooner that he could go and sit in the corner the sooner he could escape this torture. he was so confused by what morgan had done. had he meant to kiss him? did that mean that morgan was sexually attracted to him? what were the chances that someone as masculine as derek would find a "pipe cleaner with eyes" attractive? this was something he should know! he was the genius. he knew the statistics, but the chances of them actually applying to morgan were absurd. looking back up, spencer looked at hotch to see whether he needed the younger man for anything else. "that's all i have so far. i'll be able to tell more once we arrive." Hotch nodded at him, before turning to the group;

"have we heard anything from Garcia?" just as he said that, the laptop on the table in front of him beeped, signaling a video call from the subject of conversation. Morgan leaned forward and hit the answer button to accept the video call from the blond technical analyst.

"hey baby girl! found anything yet?" morgan's voice was lilting and teasing. garcia smiled, before responding: "ahhh! my chocolate muffin, i think you've become a mind reader." morgan just chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"garcia! do you have anything?" hotch's voice was stern and commanding cutting through the playful bantering between the blond woman and the dark man.

"yes sir!" garcia paused and the sound of keys clicking could be heard over the computer speaker. "i got an ID on victim one in APHIS. her name is Meredith Williams, twenty-eight. she was born in Portland, Maine to a Alice Roberts and James Williams. she moved to boston two and a half years ago, when she got a job at an advertising agency. i'm currently running the other two victims through APHIS, but i haven't gotten any hits yet. i'll keep you updated."

"thanks garcia! we'll let you know if get any new information." garcia nodded before ending the video call. after a couple of seconds of silence rossi spoke.

"reid and morgan, once we land youtwo are heading to portland to interview the family. the rest of us are heading to the police station then to your assigned crime scenes. keep me updated." hotch looked at each team member before looking at his watch."we're due to land in thirty. get familiar with the case. this might take awhile."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Spencer was reclining in the jet, the rest of the team save Morgan and him had gotten off in Boston. Now he and Morgan were on their way to Portland, Maine, Although it was only a couple hour flight, Spencer already felt like he had been on the plane for hours. "could this trip take any longer?" Reid thought to himself. He was so confused about the kiss that he and Morgan had shared. what did he mean by it? was he sexually attracted to him? if so how could he be attracted to a scrawny thing such as Reid? As these thoughts flashed through his mind Spencer felt his body begin to shake. it had been six hours since the last time he had used and his body was craving the feel of dilaudid in his body. Spencer was terrified, the idea of going through withdrawl on a good day was not one that he looked forward to, but having to deal with it while on a case was making him feel almost as sick as the symptoms he was going through were.

"you okay pretty boy?" Derek's voice was calm and comforting. Spencer scratched idly at his arm, in the exact place where the track marks from injecting the dilaudid were. he jerkly shook his head, he was not okay, and now that he had told Derek what was happening to him he knew he couldn't hide this from him. "withdrawl?" Reid nodded, Morgan knew exactly what was wrong with him without Reid having to say anything. Morgan moved from his seat across from the younger man and move so that he was sitting next to him. His body was shaking, and his forehead was speckled with sweat. the dark circles underneth his eyes were stood out starkly against his face, and Reid's eyes were bordering on bloodshot.

"can you explain something to me?" Spencer's voice was feeble and shaky, this fact was even more exaggerated by the fact that his body couldn't stop shaking. Morgan nodded, his arm wrapping around the thin man's shoulders, spencer leaned his head in so that it rested on that darker man's well muscled shoulders. "why did you kiss me?" the question was short and simple, but derek fell silent. the sounds of his breathing in an out fading into the background so that they couldn't be heard. Morgan opened his mouth trying to speak, before shutting it again unable to say anything.

"Spencer..." Derek started again. unable to find the right words to use. "i thought you needed it. And i wanted to do it" the older man fell silent once the words had left his mouth. the thin man looked up, startled. he opened his mouth as though to speak, but before he could say anything Morgan leaned forward again capturing his lips with his own. Morgan's lift were soft, they seemed to envelope the white mans lips, taking them over. they pulled away from each other when they felt the need to breathe. they rested their foreheads against the others, both of them were breathless. they smiled at each other, eyes locking locking together. Derek leaned forward once again, pressing his lips against the genius's. "you stopped shaking." Morgan's voice was teasing, a small grin lighting up his face. Spencer nodded at him, before looping his hands behind the base of Derek's skull and pulling him forward for anotehr kiss. Their lips moved together as though they had done this countless times before. Derek deeped the kiss, letting his tongue slide over his lips and into the younger man's eagerly waiting mouth. Spencer felt himself moan into Derek's mouth, the feeling of pleasure that the acompanied Morgan's kiss ripping through him. Reid felt Morgan's slide up his shoulders and mirroring the position that Reid was in now, his hands cupping the older mans face.

"fuck." Derek's voice was harsh, his lips wrenching away from Spencer's when a voice suddenly spoke over the intercom. Spencer chuckled, he had come to the conclusion that he loved this side of Derek. "we're about to land." The two men smiled at each other, wishing that they didn't have to stop what they were doing. But neither of them wanted either the pilot or anyone that came looking for them to find them like this. this was so new that they weren't ready to share it with anybody else. They pulled away from each, letting their hands trace over the other mans' shoulders till they came to rest in their laps. Morgan leaned in and pressed a small kiss on the younger man's lip before pulling away from him and wrapping his arm around Reid's shoulders.

As Morgan pulled away form him, Reid felt his body begin to shake again another sweat breaking out across his forehead. the genius wrapped his arms around himself, letting his right hand move up so it grasped the older man's hand on his opposing shoulder. The space around them started to shake as the plane began it's descent from the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The black SUV pulled up in front of the old colonial house. The frames around the windows were a slight off white, and the rest of the house were varying shades of off whites. Reid was sitting in the passenger side of the car, Morgan had refused to let him drive when the shaking of his body started up again. the two mans' hands were clasped together in the valley formed by the two front seats. Spencer squeezed the older mans hand, letting him know that he was doing ok, and that Morgan didn't have to worry.

"we're here." Morgan's voice was soft and quiet, not wanting to disturb the silence that had settled through the car. Reid squeezed the older man's hand before reaching over and opening the car door using the latch attached to car door. The young man pulled himself out of the car, placing his hands on the sides of frame of the door and using them as leverage to hoist himself up and out of the confining metal box. Morgan followed him soon after, hoisting himself out of the other side of the car. they smiled to each other over the black SUV, wishing they could have some time alone away from all this drama that seemed to be controlling their life.

"You must be the FBI." the voice that rang through the clear, crisp air was high and nasal. the tone of the voice didn't seem like it belonged to someone with a pleasant demenor. Reid and Morgan turned together to look at the origin of the voice. it belonged to a older looking woman with salt and pepper hair that looked like it would be long and fall past her wait if it wasn't tied back in a severe looking knot at back of her head.

"Yes m'am. my name is SSA Morgan and this is Dr. Reid." the woman just grimaced at them, looking like she wished they were anywhere but what they thought was her front yard. She looked back at them, a look of expectance shone in her eyes, before asking them if they were coming. both men started before rushing to follow behind the woman. they followed her up the yellowing steps and onto the graying porch that lined the front of the old house. the front door was covered in a old fashioned screen door that was framed in wood. As Morgan and Reid walked through the door behind the old woman the screen door slammed behind them making Reid jump, the sharp noise it made startling him. Morgan flashing him a look of concern, a worried look crossing his face. Reid shook his head, telling Morgan not to say anything.

"are you two coming? i don't have all day!" the woman's harsh voice lashed through the air, cutting through the soft moment through the two men. Reid nodded his head slightly, letting the older man know that they shouldn't let their personal feelings get in get in the way of solving this case.

"yes m'am." Morgan answered for the both of them, letting a smile turn up the corners of his lips. Reid smiled back before pulling away and walking away from the older man and towards the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The kitchen inside the old victorian house was plain, it seemed to be stuck in the previous century, spencer noted as he let his eyes wander around the older kitchen. the woman sat across the table from hi, they were separated by a small circular table that is made from worn wood. Morgan watched the woman across from spencer watch the younger man. he couldn't help but let his protective side show when around this man.

"my name is alice roberts. i assume that you are here about my daughter meredith." when the woman spoke it was more a statement than a question. derek nodded before uttering a "yes m'am" before turning back to watch spencer. as though feeling the set of eyes watching him; spencer looked up before turning to look at Alice Roberts.

"we want to know everything there is to know about your daughter. it will help when we put together the profile of the unsub." reid was the first to speak, addressing the oldest person in the room. the woman grimaced, looking away from the two men and glancing towards the door that led into the kitchen. sighing she turned back to look at Spencer and Derek.

"do the people you work with know that you're together? do your parents know that you are with another man?" the question was abrupt and unexpected. Reid sat there in his chair, shocked that this woman that they had barely known for more than fifteen minutes could see the emotions that the two men shared for each other.

"what are you... i don't..." reid stuttered, barely managing to get the words out. Alice rolled her eyes, looking as though the genius had asked the stupidest question he could.

"i'm not blind. the way you look at each other," turning to morgan she continued, "you look like you would do anything to protect him. he means everything to you." she then turned to reid saying; "and the way that you move around him, he's the center of your universe. you'd have to be blind not to notice the conection between you too." finished speaking, Alice looked up at the looks of shock that were residing on the two FBI's agents face. Morgan cleared his throat, trying to break the silence that had followed the woman's words.

"if we could get back to your daughter. it's important you tell us everything you know." Alice nodded before continuing to speak.

"my husband kicked Merry out of the house when she was eighteen. he had just found out that she was a lesbian." Alice's voice faltered. "i knew... i knew long before. mother's instinct. she was still a child when i started to realize that she wasn't attracted to boys. her best friend Addy..." she paused again, letting her voice trail off, taking a deep breath she continued. "that was how i need about you two. the way you moved around each other was the same way that Merry moved around Addy. it was clear that they loved each other."

"m'am could you tell us what 'addy's' full name is?" reid'ss voice was soft, cutting through the empty noise that followed the woman's words. Alice looked up, letting her eyes meet the younger man's.

"her name was Addison Baker. she moved to town when Merry was seven." spencer nodded, commiting the name to his edetic memory.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"hey baby girl! have you gotten any hits on the victim's friend Addison Baker?" morgan's voice was sooth and controlled, not letting onto to any of the emotional turmoil that he was currently struggling with. 'if Alice had been able to pick up on his feelings towards Reid, would the profiles that they were working with notice as well?" Derek thought this to himself. Spencer and he were so screwed.

"my chocolate adonis! you have reached the hub of all things intelligent!" garcia's voice rang out over the speaker of the phone, Morgan having put the blond woman on speaker phone so both he and spencer could participate in the dialogue. "ummm... i'm pulling up the information right now." the two men listened to the sounds of fingers hiting the keys on a keyboard before garcia's voice rang out again. "one Addison Baker, she is currently residing in Claymore Nursing Home. um... it appears that about five years ago she was diagnosed with a particular nastly strain of AIDS and was hospitalized for it. ever since then she was in and out of the hospital so much that her was sent to live at an assisted living/nursing home." Garcia's voice trailed off, Reid could just imagine her eyes flashing back and forth as she continued to read.

"garcia, does it say where Claymore is located?" reid spoke for the first time since derek had called the blond technical analyst. the two men heard more clicking of the keys, before garcia informed them that she was sending the information to their PDA, for the nursing facility was a forty-five minute drive from their current location. with a word of thanks morgan snapped his phone shut, the snapping sound reverberating throughout the car.

"pretty boy..." Spencer noticed that the older mans voice was shaky and unsure about what exactly he was either feeling or saying. "we need to talk about us." reid looked up at the older agent sitting in the car next to him. reaching his arm out he grasped morgan's hand in his own, before nodding in agreement and opening his mouth to speak.

"i don't know what you feel, but i can speak for myself, and i know that i have feelings for you." as the last word left his mouth spencer pulled his hand back into his lap. it was up to the older man to take the next step. suddenly derek pulled the dark SUV to the side of the road.

"pretty boy. i want this." morgan said, gesturing to himself and spencer. "i love you. more than you know. that's not going to ever change. i don't know how i can prove it to you, but i will." with that derek leaned forward and placed his right hand at the base of the genius's neck and pulled him forward. spencer felt dereks lips meet with his, the soft skin pressing against his own. their lips moved together, letting their mouths move in harmony. when reid placed his own hands behind that of the older man's, morgan deepened the kiss, leting his tongue slip into his pretty boy's mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Specner and Morgan pulled apart from each other, dragging their lips away from each other. the sound of morgan's phone ringing startling them out of their passionate kiss. Spencer heard Morgan curse under his breath, wishing the insessant ringing would stop ringing. The older man twisted in his seat, reaching for the mobile phone that had fallen inbetween the two front seats of the large SUV.

"Don't answer it." Spencer mumbled as he drew morgan back towards him. Derek responded, letting their lips meld together once again. as their lips moved together the ringing to the back ground again. alll Morgan wanted to do was to drag the younger man onto him and make love to him right there in the car. he had passed the point of caring if anyone saw them in a car driving by. Spencer felt morgan's hand fix themselves onto his slim waist, pulling him across the space separating them and onto him, so he straddled the older mans lap. they continued kissing, their tongues sliding into the others mouth. Morgan pulled back, letting his teeth clamp down on Spencer's bottom lip, pulling on it in a sensual manor. Reid groaned, pushing himself closer closer to the darker man. every craving that he had felt in the last few months for the dilaudid vanished from his mind, he was consumed with the love that he felt from one Derek Morgan.

Their bodies moved together as though they were made for the each other. As Derek pushed up, Spencer would push down, bringing their bodies closer together. Both men wished that the few centimeters of fabric between them would just disapear. they groaned into each other's mouths, arms tightening around the other, drawing them even closer. the erections in both of their pants grew and grew until they noth seemed ready to burst.

"oh my god, Der... i'm so close!" spencer cried out, slamming his body down onto the older agent. the latter groaned into Spencer's mouth in response, it was clear from the expression on the older man's face that he felt the same as agent spencer reid. just as they were both about to explode the harsh ringing of morgan's mobile phone broke through the harsh gasps filling the black SUV.

"fuck." derek whispered harshly. annoyed that the ringing was interupted their passionate moment. they pulled away from each other, resting their foreheads together, their harsh breathing filling the car. "we should probably get that. it could be important." derek's voice was breathy as though gasping for air. spencer nodded rubbing his sweat slicked forehead against the older mans. Morgan sit up a couple inches and reached behind the seat to where his phone had fallen when he had pulled the young genuis into his lap. when his hand came in contact with it derek pulled it up to his ear, flipping it open along the way.

"Derek Morgan here." if Hotch was suspicious of the breathy quality of Morgan's voice he didn't mention it. Spencer watched as Morgan nodded and made a few sounds of acknowledgement at the words that Hotch must have been saying. After a couple minutes Derek ended the call with a; "on it hotch. we'll let you know if we find anything." as the phone dropped from his ear Morgan smiled slightly at the man perched in his lap. "we have to head over to Claymore and talk with Addison Baker. Rossi and Prentiss identified the second victim. She was called Samantha Renson. Hotch wants us to see if there's any connection between Samantha and Meredith." Spencer nodded showing that he understood what Morgan was saying, before pulling himself out of Derek's lap.

"We should get going." the younger man's voice was just as breathy as Morgan's had been only moments before. in the short amount of time that Derek had been on the phone Spencer's face had lost some color and he was slightly trembling. The distraction from the symptoms of withdrawl that Morgan had offered had rapidly faded as the mention of the real reason they were in Maine was brought up.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Good evening! How can I help you?" Came the cheerful voice of the orderly sitting at the welcome desk of Claymore Nursing Home. She was young, Spencer guessed to be in her mid to late twenties.

The younger agent smiled at her, crooking up the corners of his mouth in an effort to seem welcoming. Morgan grinned to himself, seeing that his young lover was trying to see more normal in the eyes of the attending.

"Um..." Spencer mumbled, "I was wondering if we could talk with Addison Baker. We're FBI, and have some questions to ask her about a current case that we are working on."

When Spencer fell silent, the look of cheeriness on the woman's face had faded to a look of worry, and she rapidly nodded. "Of course. Whatever I can do to help the FBI." After typing a few words into the computer in front of her, she said, "Ms. Baker is in room 308, just go to the fourth floor and take a right. Her room is the first on the right after the elevator."

Morgan nodded before taking hold of Reid's arm, and steering him towards the flight of stairs that was adjacent to the elevator. Neither of them had been able to use an elevator ever since the time they got stuck in one together. Spencer's breathing was sharp, and short as they climbed up the flight of stairs.

Morgan could see beads of sweats scattered across the younger man's forehead as they made their way up. Morgan felt this primal urge to protect and help the younger man, but the moment he knew that there was nothing he could do, he would have to wait until they returned to Washington D.C. before he could do anything concrete to help the genius.

While part of the older man knew that Reid hadn't had much of a choice in getting hooked on dilaudid, there was part of him that wanted to blame Reid for what was happening to him. But there was also a part of Morgan that blamed himself for the situation that they were in. He should have noticed something was wrong long before now, Spencer hadn't been looking well for months. Derek had managed to find excuses every single time he found himself questioning the well-being of one Spencer Reid.

"I know what you're thinking." Spencer's voice cut through the thoughts that were flashing through the older man's mind.

Derek looked up at him, eyebrows scrunching his forehead together in a silent question.

At the inquiry Spencer clarified, "You blame yourself for me being hooked on dilaudid. You think that you should have noticed something long before now."

Morgan was shocked, the younger man had just voiced his inner thoughts.

He opened his mouth to say that Spencer was wrong, but the young man cut him off saying, "It wouldn't have mattered you know. You can't help someone who doesn't want help. I would have gone to either you or Gideon if I had been ready to talk to someone. But at the time, I wasn't ready to face what had happened with Hankel. The dilaudid was a way for me to forget. So, even if you had noticed what was happening, there would have been nothing you could have done." Spencer finished, before taking a deep breath, letting the air be forced out of his lungs.

Reid looked up into his friend and lover's face, seeing the look of tenderness and love that crossed the older man's face, before reaching out and holding Morgan's big hand in his own. The young agent brought their entwined hands together to his lips, and kissed the place where their fingers were laced together. "Let's finish this case, and go home." Reid's voice was soft as he spoke, but his voice still echoed throughout the hollowed column that held the stairs of Claymore Nursing Home.


	10. Chapter 10

When Morgan and Reid reached the top of the flight of stairs they stopped for a couple minutes in order for Reid to catch his breath. He had broken a sweat, and his forehead was speckled with beats of fluid.

All Morgan wanted to do was pull the younger man into his arms, and hold him until the shaking stopped. Sadly, Derek knew this was not something he could do until the case was over. Once Reid had caught his breath, the two men continued following the attendant at the desks directions until they found themselves outside the respective the door was a paper sign that looked hand crafted that read Addison Baker.

The two men looked at each other before Reid reached out to knock smartly on the plywood door. When the sound of someone inside called out for them to come on in.

As they entered the room Morgan and Reid found themselves confronted by the image of a woman hooked up to countless machines monitoring her life signs. As their eyes travelled around the room, the eyes of the men rested on the frail face of the woman in the center of all the noise.

"How can I help you two?" Addison Baker's voice was frail and papery. It was a though her throat was lined with sand paper.

The two men looked at each other, their eyes sliding over each other's faces, waiting to see who would talk first, as it turns out Morgan was the first to regain his voice."We were wondering if we could ask you some questions about your former friend, Meredith Williams. Anything you could tell us about her would be appreciated." Both men watched the woman's face to see whether she had known anything about her former friend's fate before they talked to her about it.

Addison looked thoughtful for a second or two, before shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts."I haven't heard from her in years. We were friends a really long time ago." She paused for a second before continuing. "She was the first woman that I ever fell in love with. I think we were in high school when we both realized that we had feelings for each other. She was the first person I ever kissed. But I haven't seen her in years. I went to colleges across the country from her, and we never got in touch on breaks. I can't remember the last time I heard her name." The woman fell silent letting the end of her sentence trail off, it was clear that she was thinking about long distant memories.

"So, you haven't had any contact with her within the past six months?" Spencer's voice was shaky and unclear, the slight tremor of his hands was barely noticeable. However, to Derek, Spencer's shaking seemed to be wracking his body.

"Didn't I just say that I hadn't?" Addison Baker's voice was irritated and sharp, it was as though all the tubes sticking out of her body had drained all of the sweetness out of her, leaving a harsh and bitter shell.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but we have to be sure." Morgan attempted to keep the anger out of his voice, no one got away with talking to his pretty boy like that. Instead of speaking out loud, the woman in front of the two men nodded her affirmation. Then a quizzical look crossed her face, asking why they wanted to know this information. Noticing this, Derek told her why they were asking these questions.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So, you're telling me that the first person that I ever loved in currently six feet under?" Addison's voice held a note of disbelief. The sound of beeping from the machines scattered around the room grew louder as one of the machines signaled the increase of the woman's heart rate.

Morgan made movements towards Addison's bed, telling her that she needed to lower her heart rate. Nodding Addison tried to take deep breaths. She knew it wouldn't do her any good to panic.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this. But we need to know if you knew anything about the recent occurrences in her life. When we went to see her mother she pointed us in your direction. We need to find the common element between all the victims. We needed to see if you were that common element." Spencer's voice was soft, again Derek could tell that his voice was slightly shaking. All Derek wanted to do was wrap Spencer in his arms and hold him until he stopped shaking. Spencer looked up, letting Derek meet his eyes, trying to tell him not to worry. A slight smile curved the older man's face when he realized the message that Spencer was trying to send him. Pretty boy wanted him to know that he could take care of himself. Unknown to the two men, the woman lying in front of them noticed the look that they shared. She recognized the undying devotion that was present in both of their eyes. She remembered the look from when she and Meredith had still been together back in high school.

We don't have any more questions for you right now, but when we idea the other victims we might need to ask you a few questions. Of course only if you are okay with that." Spencer's voice was soft, but was steadier that it had been before. When Addison nodded Spencer looked to the older agent before saying; "that's all for now, but we'll be staying in the area until the unsub either caught or identified. If you think of anything else that might help us with this case here are our numbers." Spencer placed a small rectangular card onto the white blanket covering the bed before turning to leave. Just as the two men reached the door a raspy voiced called out from behind them, drawing their attention back to the bed.

"take care of each other. Don't let anything get in the way of what you feel for each other." Startled Morgan turned ready to ask Addison what she meant by her comment, but already sleep was invading her body, causing it to go slack against the large white pillows. As Derek watched Addison Baker's eyes close he felt the soft slender hand of the man he loved loop through his own, fingers curving around his own pale against the deep chocolate of his skin. Morgan felt his own fingers wrap around the younger man's of their own accord. It was then that he realized that he would never be able to live without the man standing next to him, he would never be able to love anyone else.

"I talked to Hotch while you were in the bathroom." Morgan's voice rang through silence that permeated the SUV. They hadn't talked since leaving the building, both of them unsure about where they stood in relation to the other. Having never been in love before Derek was unsure what his feelings meant and how he should and could express them. Spencer was unsure about the reality of what was going on. In the past few hours they had moved from a completely platonic friendship to a deep passionate one. Having never had a long term relationship that lasted longer than a few months, and never having been involved with another man, Spencer wasn't sure what to expect. His entire life he had known exactly how he wanted his life to be, there had never been any surprises, he knew what to expect from the job and what to expect at the end of the day. The recent episode called Tobias Hankel hand changed everything. Spencer was no longer sure what he was supposing to be doing. Everything that he did lacked the passion that it had once involved. He no longer felt like he was making the world a better place by putting the evil people in the world behind bars. The only tthing that he could think about now was the next time he would be able to get his fix. The next time that he would be able to escape the drudgery that had become his life. But within the past few hours everything had changed. Derek made Spencer want to live life to the fullest, he wanted to be able to laugh again, he wanted to feel the drive of purpose that this job had once given again.

But most of all Spencer was confused. He wasn't sure what Derek wanted of him. In the years that they had known each other Derek had been a parade of endless one night stands and casual hookups. And to Spencer's knowledge the older agent had never once been with another man, having been scarred by his childhood mentor, Carl Buford. What Spencer wanted most of all was to be with the darker man until they became one being, but he was unsure. Spencer didn't think that he could handle the rejection if Derek didn't want to make what had happened into anything. Coming back into the moment Spencer realized that the older man had spoken, the silence of the car had seeped into him and he hadn't realized that any sound had been made. Stuttering Spencer managed to make a few incoherent sounds before falling silent. He wasn't sure exactly what to say to the man sitting next to him, afraid that one wrong word would drive him away. And the one thing that Spencer did not want to be was alone.

"Pretty boy." Morgan startled Spencer even more, the younger man having gotten lost in his thoughts once again. "Did you hear me?" when Spencer nodded his head Derek continued, "I heard from Hotch. He wants us to stay in the area, we've got rooms booked at a local Marriot. He said that until we make it clear that Addison Baker wasn't the common element that we should stay close to her just in case." Again Spencer nodded, not trusting his voice. Silently he hoped that they had gotten a single room, just so that he could be close to the other man.

"So, you're telling me that the first person that I ever loved in currently six feet under?" Addison's voice held a note of disbelief. The sound of beeping from the machines scattered around the room grew louder as one of the machines signaled the increase of the woman's heart rate.

Morgan made movements towards Addison's bed, telling her that she needed to lower her heart rate. Nodding Addison tried to take deep breaths. She knew it wouldn't do her any good to panic.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this. But we need to know if you knew anything about the recent occurrences in her life. When we went to see her mother she pointed us in your direction. We need to find the common element between all the victims. We needed to see if you were that common element." Spencer's voice was soft, again Derek could tell that his voice was slightly shaking. All Derek wanted to do was wrap Spencer in his arms and hold him until he stopped shaking. Spencer looked up, letting Derek meet his eyes, trying to tell him not to worry. A slight smile curved the older man's face when he realized the message that Spencer was trying to send him. Pretty boy wanted him to know that he could take care of himself. Unknown to the two men, the woman lying in front of them noticed the look that they shared. She recognized the undying devotion that was present in both of their eyes. She remembered the look from when she and Meredith had still been together back in high school.

We don't have any more questions for you right now, but when we idea the other victims we might need to ask you a few questions. Of course only if you are okay with that." Spencer's voice was soft, but was steadier that it had been before. When Addison nodded Spencer looked to the older agent before saying; "that's all for now, but we'll be staying in the area until the unsub either caught or identified. If you think of anything else that might help us with this case here are our numbers." Spencer placed a small rectangular card onto the white blanket covering the bed before turning to leave. Just as the two men reached the door a raspy voiced called out from behind them, drawing their attention back to the bed.

"take care of each other. Don't let anything get in the way of what you feel for each other." Startled Morgan turned ready to ask Addison what she meant by her comment, but already sleep was invading her body, causing it to go slack against the large white pillows. As Derek watched Addison Baker's eyes close he felt the soft slender hand of the man he loved loop through his own, fingers curving around his own pale against the deep chocolate of his skin. Morgan felt his own fingers wrap around the younger man's of their own accord. It was then that he realized that he would never be able to live without the man standing next to him, he would never be able to love anyone else.

"I talked to Hotch while you were in the bathroom." Morgan's voice rang through silence that permeated the SUV. They hadn't talked since leaving the building, both of them unsure about where they stood in relation to the other. Having never been in love before Derek was unsure what his feelings meant and how he should and could express them. Spencer was unsure about the reality of what was going on. In the past few hours they had moved from a completely platonic friendship to a deep passionate one. Having never had a long term relationship that lasted longer than a few months, and never having been involved with another man, Spencer wasn't sure what to expect. His entire life he had known exactly how he wanted his life to be, there had never been any surprises, he knew what to expect from the job and what to expect at the end of the day. The recent episode called Tobias Hankel hand changed everything. Spencer was no longer sure what he was supposing to be doing. Everything that he did lacked the passion that it had once involved. He no longer felt like he was making the world a better place by putting the evil people in the world behind bars. The only tthing that he could think about now was the next time he would be able to get his fix. The next time that he would be able to escape the drudgery that had become his life. But within the past few hours everything had changed. Derek made Spencer want to live life to the fullest, he wanted to be able to laugh again, he wanted to feel the drive of purpose that this job had once given again.

But most of all Spencer was confused. He wasn't sure what Derek wanted of him. In the years that they had known each other Derek had been a parade of endless one night stands and casual hookups. And to Spencer's knowledge the older agent had never once been with another man, having been scarred by his childhood mentor, Carl Buford. What Spencer wanted most of all was to be with the darker man until they became one being, but he was unsure. Spencer didn't think that he could handle the rejection if Derek didn't want to make what had happened into anything. Coming back into the moment Spencer realized that the older man had spoken, the silence of the car had seeped into him and he hadn't realized that any sound had been made. Stuttering Spencer managed to make a few incoherent sounds before falling silent. He wasn't sure exactly what to say to the man sitting next to him, afraid that one wrong word would drive him away. And the one thing that Spencer did not want to be was alone.

"Pretty boy." Morgan startled Spencer even more, the younger man having gotten lost in his thoughts once again. "Did you hear me?" when Spencer nodded his head Derek continued, "I heard from Hotch. He wants us to stay in the area, we've got rooms booked at a local Marriot. He said that until we make it clear that Addison Baker wasn't the common element that we should stay close to her just in case." Again Spencer nodded, not trusting his voice. Silently he hoped that they had gotten a single room, just so that he could be close to the other man.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As the black SUV pulled into the Portland Maine Marriot Spencer felt his breath catch in his throat. He knew that as soon as he got the chance Morgan was going to try and talk to him about the recent events that had occurred between the two of them. Spencer didn't think that he was quite ready yet to have that talk with Derek. Everything was so new right now that the mere thought of actually thinking about it was terrifying.

"I called ahead and they already have our room ready." Spencer looked up sharply. Had he just heard the older man correctly, they were sharing a room. Spencer wasn't sure that he couldn't handle that level of closeness right now.

"are we sharing a room?" Reid managed to squeak out. His voice several octaves higher than it normally was. Shaking his head, Morgan spoke again.

"nope. Hotch said that the BAU booked us a suite or something like that. He said that because we might be here for a while that we should have good accommodations. I think there is two rooms with a shared bathroom and kitchenette. And don't worry, there probably is a functioning coffee maker." Derek smiled, the idea of Spencer Reid going a single morning without at least three steaming cups of hot coffee with liberal amounts of sugar was an impossibility and highly improbable. Glancing over Derek noticed that the younger man hadn't even cracked a grin; usually Morgan's jibes about Spencer's steady diet of caffeine humored the younger man. However today Morgan noticed that the skin around the young doctors eyes a taught and it looked as if he hadn't received a good night sleep in a long while. All morgan wanted to do was reach out and take hold of the younger man's hand, he couldn't stand watching Reid suffer. Turning around so that he was looking the younger man directly in the eyes Morgan started to speak, stopping when Spencer cut him off.

"Listen. I don't know what you want." Spencer's voice was shaking and uncertain. "I don't know what you feel, but I know how I feel. I don't want to be used." The man's voice was surprisingly harsh, but Reid new that he couldn't stand getting hurt by the man he loved. Getting hurt by people he hadn't cared about strongly had been extremely difficult. Spencer could only imagine what it would be like being hurt by someone you loved. Spencer paused taking a deep breath. Derek used this pause to breathe to make his feelings known.

"pretty boy…" Derek steadied himself and reached over to grab the younger man's hand. "I would never hurt you, or let anyone else hurt you. I'm not sure exactly what I'm trying to say, but I want you to know that I have strong feelings for you. I have nothing to base what I'm feeling of off, but I think I might be in love with you." Morgan felt his fingers clench around the bony fingers of Spencer's hand, he heard the sharp intake of breath from the other side of the car. All the things that he could say to the older man ran through Spencer's head. But all that came out was; "I love you too Derek."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As the two men walked into their hotel room they paused, they had been informed upon their check in that the hotel had had a mix up and given their original room to someone else. The two men were now stuck in a room with a single queen sized bed. And while in a normal situation Reid wouldn't mind sharing the bed with the older man, however the increase of his shaking stopped him from desiring prolonged human contact.

As Reid looked around he saw that the walls were plastered with cheery wallpaper covered in flowers. There was a small kitchenette off to the side that was stocked with numerous small bags of coffee. Surprised but pleased, Spencer practically ran over to the counter, and instantly put on a pot of coffee.

Derek smiled to himself, he was pretty sure that the younger man had no idea how cute he was when he was downing the endless supply of coffee that kept him going. Startling himself, Derek found himself quickly striding across the room, and wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist.

Spencer squeaked slightly when he felt Derek's arms slip around his waist, pulling Spencer's thin body against the older man's hard, muscled body. As if of his own accord Spencer felt his body turning around in place, pressing the front of his trembling body against that of Morgan's.

Responding to the younger man's touch, Morgan felt his arms move to wrap around the young doctor's neck and in the silky hair. Leaning in he pressed his lips against the other man's, using his hands to draw the other man closer to him.

The kiss was soft and gentle, more a caress than anything else. In response, Spencer opened his mouth and little wider, allowing the other agent easier access to his mouth. Drawing back, Spencer moved his head so that his forehead rested against that of the older profiler.

"I love you, Derek Morgan." Spencer whispered, his lips barely moving.

In the silence that followed Reid's confession Morgan found himself muttering the same words in response.

Spencer smiled, sliding his hands up to Derek's face to cup them in between his hands. Showing no signs of hesitance, Spencer pulled Morgan's lips back to his. Groaning, the genius felt himself being backed up against the small counter that lined one wall of the hotel room.

The feelings that were coursing through the younger man's body overwhelmed him, it was like nothing he had experienced before. The only other times Spencer had been with someone it hadn't felt even have this amazing. The feeling of Morgan running his hands up and down his sides, sending his body into a frenzy. All Spencer wanted to do was let the man in front of him consume him until all he could feel was their two bodies pressing together.

Both the thoughts running through the younger man's head and the sensation of (what Spencer considered the most talented set of hands) running up and down his body caused Spencer to feel his member rise to attention. Spencer gasped as he felt Derek grind up against him, pressing his equally erect penis up against the front of his jeans.

"Derek…" Spencer gasped, the air from his lungs catching in his throat. In response he felt his body being lifted and gently placed on the marble counter top.

Positioning himself in between the other man's legs Derek was lost for words. This man in front of him never ceased to amaze him. The sight and feel of him rutting up against the front of Derek's was enough to almost make the older man lose what little control he had left. However Derek badly wanted to show Spencer how much he cared about him, and losing any of his remaining self-control might jeopardize that.

Taking a deep breath, Morgan moved himself so that he was standing in the space between the doctors legs, reaching behind the younger man, and gripping his ass in his hands, Morgan pulled Spencer flush against him, so that Reid could feel the growing erection that was straining against the rough fabric of the jeans that enclosed Derek Morgan's lower half. Leaning forward slightly, Morgan whispered into the younger agents ear that he needed the younger man.

As though in compliance, Spencer's legs openly slightly wider, allowing Morgan to snake his hands into the space between their bodies, and unfasten the button on Reid's pants.

Derek was able to gently tug down Reid's pants, when the younger man raised himself slightly on his hands, leaving enough space for the older man to tug them down around his ankles. Desperate for the human contact that Morgan offered, Spencer clumsily managed to unbutton the top of Morgan's jeans, hands still shaking Spencer tore down the zipper located beneath the single button. Hooking his thumps into two of the belt loops that ringed Derek's waist, Spencer yanked, pulling the black jeans away from his body.

Whether the older man was wearing underwear Spencer never found out, for the moment his jeans passed his ass, Morgan was once again devouring the younger man. Adjusting the younger profiler so that Morgan had easier access to his hole, Derek reached down and stroked himself, only to find that the mere sensation of Spencer rubbing up against him had left him achingly hard, and dripping precum.

Leaning forward to capture Spencer's sweet lips with his own, Derek used his hand to align himself with the younger agent's hole. Upon looking up into his partner's eyes, he found that they were filling with such a strong sight of trust and love.

Ever so gently Derek pushed forward, feeling Spencer's muscles squeeze him tightly, the sound of Spencer's cry of pleasure ringing in his ears.

Spencer and Derek were lying on the queen sized bed, both covered in beads of sweat. The sheets along with the blankets were tangled around their ankles at the foot of the bed and both men were gasping for breath. Spencer wasn't really sure what had happened, one minute they were making out like teenagers in the kitchenette, the next Derek was thrusting in and out of him, Spencer's ankles around the back of the older man's neck. Both of their stomachs were covered in the remnants of Spencer's orgasm and Reid could still feel the sensation of Derek ramming himself into the younger man over and over again. Gasping for air Spencer reached his hand out to grasp Derek's hand, wrapping their fingers around each other's.

"That was amazing…" Derek's voice trailed off at the end, lost for words on how to describe the events that had taken place over the last couple hours in the small hotel room. Grinning Spencer scooted up a little in order to capture the larger man's lips with his own. Just as spencer felt that he was about to lose himself once again in the feeling of Derek's lips on his own, the shrill sound of a cell phone ringing cut through the room. Groaning Derek once again kissed his young lover before hoisting himself out of the bed he was currently sprawled across and heading across the room towards the kitchenette where Derek had last seen his pants. Bending down Morgan fished around in the pocket of his black jeans, trying to locate the source of the incessant buzzing.

"Morgan." Derek's voice was deep and heavy; Spencer could tell he was struggling not to sound too breathy. "Hi Hotch. We checked into the hotel a couple hours ago, Reid wasn't feeling well so we stayed in." Morgan paused, listening to Hotch talk on the other end of the phone. Nodding all of a sudden Derek brought the phone away from his ear and pressed the end button. Looking up from the bed Spencer shot Derek a questioning look. Grinning to himself Derek smiled at the younger man. "Hotch wants us to liaise with the local LEOs. He wants to see whether there are any similar crimes in the area." Spencer nodded, letting his body flop back down onto the queen sized mattress.


	14. Chapter 14

Spencer Reid was standing in the middle of the squad room, he had counted exactly eleven members of the precinct stopping to look into their chiefs window. The young man knew that they were waiting to see what happened next, for when FBI came into a precinct to talk to the chief nothing good was bound to happen. Spencer was watching Derek attempt to convince Chief Loughlin to allow Spencer and him access to all of the unsolved murders involving criteria that match that of the case they had been called into. However convincing Morgan usually was, he was having no affect on the older man across from him. Sighing Spencer strode forward, using his shoulder as a means to press open the heavy wooden door that blocked noise from the office from getting into the squad room.

Derek looked up when Spencer walked through the door, there was a look of tenderness that flashed across his face. Spencer missed this however, for his gaze was fixed on the angry man in front of him. Chief Loughlin was a big man. Nearly six and a half feet talk, his body was well muscled with the slight signs of softening with age. On the man's face was an impressive mustache specked with flecks of gray.

"chief," Spencer began his voice soft but commanding. "I understand you hesitance in letting the FBI encroach onto your territory. Bt you have to understand that we are here simply to bring closure to the families of the women that have been murdered. I know that you do not believe in profiling, believing it is a pile of garbage. However I can tell by looking at you a lot more information that one would think. The sooner that you cooperate, the sooner Special Agent Morgan and I will leave you in peace." Silence filled the room, the Chief seemed surprised that a geeky, juvenile, dweeb was talking to him in such a commanding voice. Derek on the other hand was looking at the younger man with pride, he understood what it had cost Spencer to intervene like that, men like Chief Loughlin reminding Spencer of the adult version of the high school boys that had made Spencer's childhood a nightmare. All Derek wanted to do was walk across the room and plant a soft kiss on Spencer's pink lips.

"I'll see what I can do." Loughlin's voice was flustered, flecks of latent hostility shining through. Spencer and Derek watched as the middle-aged man in front of them snatched up the phone on his desk and asked to be connected to the records department. Gesturing for the two agents to follow him, Loughlin strode out of the room.

"Pretty boy!" Derek called, his voice startling his younger lover from the reading induced trace that had possessed him upon their arrival back to their hotel room. Looking up from the case files that he was reading, Spencer was jolted out of his reverie to find that Derek had moved closer to him while he was reading. Derek leaned forward those last couple of inches, pressing his lips against the unsuspecting lips of his lover. "have you found anything?" Derek asked when he pulled back from the kiss, his lips brushing against Spencer's lips as he spoke. Shaking his head sharply, Spencer leaned forward the last couple of millimeters that separated him from Derek's lips. Spencer could feel the other agent's lips curve into a smile, understanding what the younger man wanted.

"make me forget." Spencer asked when they separated for air. The crime scene pictures of the cases that Chief Loughlin had passed onto them were burned into his head. He didn't understand what drove a person such extremes that they dismembered innocent women. "I can't get these pictures out of my head and all I want to do is forget. Make me forget!" Derek understood what Spencer needed, Spencer's eidetic memory preventing him from forgetting a single image.

Derek drew Spencer back onto the bed, pushing the case folders to the side and drawing Spencer back onto his body, his hands fixed behind the younger man's head, his lips pressed against the other man's lips. Overcome by a sense of urgency Spencer latched his hands behind Derek's head and let his lips devour the other man. All Spencer wanted was to forget the images that were burned into his brain. Falling onto his back Spencer let his legs fall open, allowing Derek to slid in-between them. Locking his heels around Derek's lower back, the young genius ground his erection against that of the other man's.

"god pretty boy!" Derek found himself crying out, the feeling of Spencer moving underneath him to much. Overcome by lust and desire, Derek found himself struggling to undo his lovers belt, slipping it from the loops and tossing it to the side. Hooking his thumbs through the belt loops located on the side of Spencer's pants, Derek tugged the pants down, managing to grab the younger man's boxers in the process. Once he had discarded the young mans pants he slid his hand down cupping Spencer's erection, enjoying the sounds that the younger man made when Derek began stroking his hand up and down. The sound of Spencer crying out beneath him was enough to destroy any of Derek's remaining self control. Yanking down his pants just enough to allow his cock to spring free. Grasping Spencer's thighs he hoisted his ankles up to his shoulders.

"oh fuck!" Spencer found himself crying out, the feeling of Derek shoving his ridged cock against his opening driving him to new heights. Spencer whimpered when he felt his lover pull away, missing the solid feel of him. Knowing what Derek was looking for, he reached up and forced the older man to meet his eyes. "just make me forget! I don't want to wait." Morgan's eyes widened when he realized that Spencer was asking him to take him without any preparation. Looking at the man underneath him, Derek checked for any signs of hesitation.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Spencer was sitting at his desk watching as Derek talked with Hotch in the unit chief's office. Three months had passed since the case that had brought them to New England. Ever since those few days in the hotel room Spencer couldn't stop thinking about what had happened between Derek and him. Every time he thought about it he found that his body began to burn and his heart pounded. In the months that had passed Derek had convinced Spencer to enroll in an outpatient drug rehabilitation program that allowed him only to come a couple days a week in the evening after work. Derek usually went with him and then would bring Spencer home. They hadn't had sex since the first couple times when they were in the hotel room; Derek said that he wanted to take things slow. Smiling to himself, Spencer turned once again to watch his boyfriend talk to the unit chief. They were gesticulating wildly and seemed to be having a disagreement about something. From where he was sitting Spencer couldn't see either man's lips, so he couldn't utilize his lip reading skill. He watched as Derek stormed out of Hotch's office, his face stormy. Flicking his gaze between Hotch (who was watching Derek storm out of the bullpen) Spencer darted after his lover when he saw the unit chief turn around and head further into his office.

"Der!" Spencer called after the receding back of his lover. He followed Derek into one of the men's bathrooms. The younger man watched as Derek locked the door than slide down the wall to rest on the floor. The older man looked tired and worn, lines appeared around his eyes that hadn't been there that morning. "What's wrong?" Derek looked up when Spencer asked this, looking even wearier than the moment before.

"Hotch is thinking of transferring to desk job so he can be around for Haley and Jack. He wants me to take over for him." Derek's voice was quiet, barely audible over the noise from the overhead fan, his head was resting in his hands and Spencer thought that he had never seen his lover look more defeated. Sighing, Spencer sunk down next to the older man and rested his head against Derek's shoulder waiting for the older man to finish talking. "I told Hotch that I didn't want to job and that he would be stupid to transfer so soon after Gideon took off. He just said that if I didn't take it they were going to bring in someone from the outside and that I would know how to keep the team together." Spencer sighed, thinking that he could understand where Hotch was coming from when he thought promoting from the inside would be a better option than bringing in someone new. Knowing there was nothing that he could do to ease Derek's pain, he simply sat there in silence. After five minutes had passed Derek straightened and sighed before getting to his feet. Reaching out he helped pull Spencer to his feet, planting a kiss on the younger man's lips when they were at the same level.

"You coming to dinner tonight pretty boy?" Derek's voice was husky from the kiss and Spencer wished more than anything that they weren't at work right then.

"Your house or mine?" was the only thing that Spencer said before pulling Derek into another kiss. Responding in kind, Derek pushed Spencer against the wall, devouring his mouth with his own. Just as the older man's hand slipped under his lover's shirt there was a loud pounding on the door signaling someone's presence on the other side.

"Shit!" Derek whispered, breathing harshly. Nodding in agreement, Spencer let his legs slide from their position around his boyfriend's waist to the floor.

"Spencer! Derek! Hotch wants us in the conference room for a briefing." Prentiss's voice calls from the other side.

"Guess we have to finish this later pretty boy." Derek's voice is breathless and harsh. "Dinner, my house then we can head to the hospital." Spencer groaned, he wished that the whole ordeal with Hankel had never happened. He was required to go to a meeting twice a week now. When he had first started he had been required to go 7 nights a week, but after he showed improvement the number of times that he was required to go had gone down, until now it was only twice a week. Glancing in the mirror, Spencer straightened his hair and made sure that he didn't just look like he had been making out with someone.

"Let's go; the team is waiting." The genius called over his shoulder as he unlocked the bathroom door.


End file.
